Necromancer (Town of Salem)
Summary Death is a natural part of life, is it not? If so, then why is it feared? Why are we sad when a loved one dies? Shouldn't we be happy that they're in a better place? A little girl sobbed as she looked at the grave of her long-deceased father. Her mother had resorted to drinking, and was very rarely sober enough to interact with her own daughter. The girl had no friends of any sort, and she wasn't really interested in anyone at school. She was alone. The next day, however, everything changed – for better or worse. Whilst absentmindedly flicking through channels on the television, she caught a glimpse of a news article sitting on the table in front of her. Turning the TV off, she picked up the paper and began to read. It spoke of many trivial events, but there was one particular entry that caught her eye. "WOMAN COMES BACK TO LIFE! MOTHER AND SON REUNITED!" Her heart stopped. Come back to life? Surely that was impossible! But the more she thought about it, the more she hated the thought of someone else returning from death. What made that woman so special? Why didn't her father come back? It was so unfair! She stewed in her anger and envy, the first of many bad thoughts to come... Over the next few months, she researched the art of necromancy. She pored over the books in her local library, often staying up all night. All she wanted was to bring back her father. Eventually, she found a lead. A simple, black-covered book that exuded evil. She almost recoiled from its presence… but it was just so tempting. She knew, instinctively, that it would get her dad back. However, there was one thing she didn't account for. Death is final for a reason… The ritual went without a hitch, and she saw her beloved papa’s corpse dig its way through the soil he was buried in. But it wasn’t the same man she had known her whole life. He was a pawn. A minion. And the girl knew it. The Necronomicon had corrupted her, twisted her mind. She grinned ferally at the shadow of her father. It was time to repay the town for all the suffering she went through. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-C with Ghoul, Varies with Reanimation Name: Varies Origin: Town of Salem Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Villager, Coven Member Powers and Abilities: Necromancy, Summoning via Necronomicon (Ghoul) Attack Potency: Human level (Without an attack stat, they are considered to be a harmless town member), Street level with Ghoul (With a Basic attack stat, they are capable of killing the majority of the Town on their own), Varies with Reanimation (Can resurrect anyone with an attack value to attack their target) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human level, Street level with Ghoul, Varies with Reanimation Durability: Human level, Unknown with Reanimation (Those resurrected after summoning will crumble after their usage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Necronomicon Intelligence: Unknown, presumably High (Raising the dead is a complicated process that not all town members are capable of) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Can only resurrect a single person at night. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Town of Salem Category:Necromancers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9